Peaches
by PyRoMaNiAc2008
Summary: How Angel got the name Peaches.....Companion piece to Darkness Falls


'_Peaches'_

_Companion piece to 'Darkness Falls"_

_By: Pyromaniac2008_

Spike's sire was beyond drunk. Having consumed six bottles of Irish whiskey, Angelus could barely talk. Spike dragged the inebriated Irishman into the posh home the four vampires were staying in and dropped him unceremoniously on his and Darla's bed. Darla and Drusilla had gone hunting alone, leaving the two men to their own devices.

He hadn't been alone with his sire much in the three years since he had been turned and this was the first time he had been out drinking with Angelus. Spike ran a hand thru his longish honey colored curls and sighed. He had no idea that anyone; vampire or human could consume that much alcohol and survive. Angelus mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over, splaying his large body across the bed. Spike rolled his eyes and strode out of the room, intent on finding more alcohol.

Angelus groaned and opened his eyes. When had they come home? How had he gotten to his bed? Where was Spike? Angelus shifted and sat up, catching himself before he fell to the side. What was that soft material under his hand? Looking down he saw he was laying on a dress. One of Darla's he presumed. Angelus had never seen this one before and figured it was new. Picking the silky dress up he held it out, imagining how it would look on his Darla's fine body.

Carefully standing up he laid the dress back on the bed, he could feel the sun and knew that dawn would be hear soon. Intent on shedding his clothes and sleeping off the copious amounts of whiskey he had drank, Angelus pulled his loose fitting top off, dropping it to the floor, quickly followed by his trousers. Naked, he stood beside the bed, staring thoughtfully at the dress. _'Darla always said I was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.' _He picked the dress back up and fingered the satin. _I'm sure it wouldn't hurt anything…..' _Grasping the bottom of the dress he slipped it over his head, letting the dress fall as far down his body as it could go.

Once he got his head thru the right hole he tugged the dress down. On a Darla the dress would have fallen just at her ankles, Angelus, being several inches taller than his sire, felt the hem brush his calves. He twirled around, remembering seeing Darla and Dru do that in their dresses.

The rational part of Angelus' mind was gone, drowned out by too much alcohol and blood that later he was sure had been tainted. Not considering his actions, Angelus stumbled to the door, sensing his childe was in the main room. Wobbling out into the main area he said "Shpike! Looksh…what *hic* I did!" His slightly numb tongue stuttering over the words.

Spike dropped the book he had been reading –After finding that there was no alcohol left in the house—and stared at his sire. Was he seeing things or was Angelus in a dress?? "Bloody `ell Angelus! What the `ell are you wearin'!"

"Itsh Darla's! Sooo `retty….." Angelus did the twirl thing again, not registering that his childe sat dumbfounded in front of him.

Spike broke out in hysterical laughter then, watching his sire dance around in that peach colored dress. After a few minutes the laughter quieted and Spike stood, walking over to Angelus. "Angelus, you better get that off `fore Darla comes back, know she don't like `er stuff bothered."

Angelus nodded and stumbled back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Spike fell back into his chair, still snorting in amusement.

That evening saw Angelus waking with a massive hangover. His body felt constricted and he groaned as his sat up. What the hell was he wearing? Looking into the room he saw Darla setting in a plush chair, giggling like mad, "Whets wrong with ye Darla?" Angelus asked with a moan.

"Oh my boy! Look at what you're wearing!" She said thru her giggles. Angelus looked down and gasped in horror as the nights events came back to him. Coming home drunker than drunk, seeing the dress laying on the bed, somehow managing to get in the dress…And Oh God….He though with embarrassment dancing in that dress in front of Spike!!

He pulled the dress off his body, ripping the delicate satin in two. He never wanted to lay eyes on that dress again! Stumbling from the bed Angelus pulled his trousers on and ran into the sitting room, where Spike and Dru were curled up on the sofa.

Spike smirked at his sire when he saw him. Free from the hideous dress and looking like he wanted to stake himself. Chuckling he locked eyes with Angelus.

"`Lo…Peaches."

Angelus ran from the house with the sound of Spike's laughter behind him.

* * *

Booth sighed as he rememeber that horrific day. Never in his unlife had he wanted to meet the sunrise so much. Spike had made it his goal in unlife to make sure he remembered that. Over a hundered years later and the blonde menace was still calling him Peaches. And telling that story to Bones....well Spike was gonna regret that. Booth smirked, he wondered if Buffy knew the true origins behind William the Bloody....


End file.
